Never Forget
by greeneyeswe3tie
Summary: Sonny and Jason are in the middle of a war with a dangerous enemy. What happens when they found out that not only is Courtney is alive, but is with the enemy. Old feelings resurface and past secrets are revealed. JasonxCourtney SonnyxCarly
1. Prequel

**Arthur's note: I know this couple has been over with for 6 years and Courtney has been dead for the past 4. But I've started rewatching their scenes on youtube and got reobsessed with them again. I know no one probably care about them anymore but I couldn't help it. The characters maybe a little OOC and the story is somewhat AU. Italics are either thoughts or flashbacks. In my story Courtney and Nickolas never happened, and the only time she was pregnant was with the baby she lost with Jason. This whole story is dedicated to Kali for inspiring me to write it. And knowing if no one else reads it, she will. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

_**Never Forget **_

Prequel:

As Courtney laid in the hospital bed she knew it was the end for her. There was only one antidote left and she knew it wasn't going to be her. There were too many important people on the edge of death. Courtney has accepted that probably in the matter of hours she would die. She was no longer afraid, and she knew that with her foundation she has helped and touched many lives. Memories started to flooded her mind.

She remembered why she came to Port Charles in the first place to look for her father, whom she thought was dead, and the brother she never knew she had.

_**5 Years Earlier**_

She knew Aidan Callaghan was trouble from the moment she laid eyes on him. As much as she tried to ignore him, Aidan wouldn't hear of it. He was used to getting what he wanted, and he had wanted Courtney. She had to admit though he was every girl's dream. Tall and built, with reddish-brown hair and piercing green eyes. Not to mention he came from a very wealthy and powerful Irish family. But Courtney was never the girl who would fall over a guy. She was strong, independent, young and had the world in her hands. She would humor him every now and then and let him take her to dinner. But she always made it clear to Aidan that she would never be his. There was something dark she saw in his eyes and when she was honest with herself it scared her. She was suspicious of his family's business, and how associates who have double cross the family has mysterious disappeared. She knew she had to get away and get away soon. She knew she couldn't go to her mom for help. Janine was pushing Courtney towards a marriage with Aidan. Janine only cared about the money and 't give any thought to her daughter's happiness. After much digging around and searching Courtney realized that her dad wasn't dead like her mom told her he was; he was very much alive. And she has a brother, Sonny Corinthos. She stared at that name for the longest time. She knew she have heard that name before. Her cell phone ranged and made her jump. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Aidan. Then she knew where she has heard the name before; Aidan. In the course of the last year she has known Aidan she have overheard conversations she shouldn't hear. Having it all come back to her, conversations she shouldn't know about she knew that Sonny and Aidan's family have bad blood between them because of business deals. Ignoring the call she read further on learning Sonny has a wife and a son. She got the impression that he's very big on family and loyalty.

It's been a week since she had found out her father is alive and she has a brother. She had been juggling with the idea to leave for Port Charles to reunite with her father. It had been so beautiful outside that she spent the day at the park. Even after the sun had set she had stayed and gazed at the stars. Courtney noticed the sky has gotten a lot darker than normal and a clash a thunder made her jump. Before she knew it, it was storming and pouring down as she tried to hurry home. A car pulled up beside her and Aidan stepped out. She reluctantly went with him back to his house. It was a better option than being stuck in the thunder storm. At his house he gave her a warm pair of clothes and told her he had a few errands to finish running and he would be back. He had something important to ask her. Courtney wrapped her arms around her; she knew what he wanted to ask her. She began wondering around the house when she stumbled into a room resembling an office. She's been to the house plenty of times, but this room she has never seen. Curiosity got the best of her and she began looking through the papers on the desk and looking through files on the computer. She stared at the screen unbelieving what she was looking at. That was the moment she knew she had to run away and never look back. She hoped that her brother would welcome her into his family and protect her. She knew Aidan would try to follow her and even give anything to find her. She would be safer with them than in a town where no one knew her. She had made her mind up. Without any hesitation she left her phone on the desk and left without a look back.

_**Present Day**_

Courtney couldn't believe it's been only five years. It feels like a lifetime ago. A lot has happened with three marriages all ending in divorce. Many mistakes and regrets flooded her mind. She has never looked back since she left and she has never told anybody. To her knowledge Aidan never found her. If someone had ask her if she could go back in time and change the past. She would of told them no. Aidan was the path for her finding her father and brother. For starting a new life. If it wasn't for him she probably would of never met Jason. At the thought of her ex-husband tears started watering her eyes. She knew she could never regret marrying him. She closed her eyes and let the memories flood her mind of the times she spent with Jason. She heard someone come into her room. "Courtney it's been too long." She couldn't put a finger on the voice, but it chilled her to the bone. She opened her eyes and saw the last person on earth she ever wanted to see again, Aidan Callaghan.

Courtney couldn't even speak. "Courtney don't look surprise. You knew I was going to find you eventually. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were Sonny Corinthos little sister. And to top it off your ex-husband is Jason Morgan. For someone who didn't want that life, you sure landed in the middle of it." Courtney finally found her voice. "Aidan what do you want? Why show up now when I'm dying?" With a smirk Aidan replied, "I found you years ago. When you married Jason. If you wanted to stay hidden from me, marrying Jason wasn't the smartest thing to do. Given that him and your dear brother are in the same business circle as me, made it extremely easy to find you. And I want you, just like I've always wanted you. And I've come to you with a proposal." "Aidan I'm on my deathbed. In a matter of hours I could be dead. There isn't anything you could offer me." Aidan pulled out a vile from his pocket. "I can save you from your death. All you have to do is leave with me." "I would rather die than go anywhere with you." "I thought you would say that. But would you willingly to risk Sonny and Jason's lives too?" Aidan carefully watched Courtney's reaction. "I knew that would catch your attention. If you refuse my offer I already have bombs placed in their apartments. And I will make sure you live long enough to watch them die." All it took was one look at Aidan's face to tell he wasn't buffing either. She knew what he was capable of doing. She couldn't be the cause of anyone's death.

Courtney took one last look at Port Charles as she stood on the docks. She knew she would never see it or the people she loves again. Everyone thinks she died. Aidan arrange a look a like to take Courtney's place in the hospital. He said everyone had to think she died. She didn't even get to say good bye to anyone. Her funeral was this morning and Aidan made her watch it from afar. Her heart was breaking even more every second. She saw Jason in the distant and she could of swore he was lookingright at her._ I still and will always love you Jason Morgan. Before risking Jason really recognizing her she turned around and boarded Aidan's yacht. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know this is really really late. But I have a good reason. I had half of the this chapter written and my computer crashed. And of course I had nothing backed up so I lost everything. And since then I've been crazy busy, and haven't been able to sit down and write. If you want to throw tomatoes at me I wouldn't object. Sorry the chapter is so short.  
**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I was honestly surprise at the number of hits on my story and the reviews I got. Also I have a hard time getting the layout on how I want the paragraphs to look. Any advice would be appreciated. **

Chapter 1:

_**6 Years later**_

Courtney stopped for a moment to catch her breath. The view of the sun rising over the island could take anybody's breath away; but not Courtney's. She didn't even know the name of

the island, just that it's off the coast of Australia; which was fine by her, she didn't want to know anything about the island. Most people would say she's lucky and lives in paradise; in her

mind the island is her own personal prison. She was no longer Courtney Matthews, but Morgan Callaghan, Aidan's sister. When he picked out the name she knew he was taunting her. But

she never let him get to her; never allowed him to see the pain he has caused her. For just a moment she let her guard down and let her thoughts wander back to Port Charles. She knew

what the date was. It's been six years since she died; her heart ache as she thought about the pain she put everybody through. She wiped away the few tears that escaped and she did

the only thing she could do; she ran.

* * *

Carly laid Courtney's favorite flowers on top of the grave as she knelt down beside it. Without her best friend, Carly had never felt so alone. This was always the hardest part of the year.

Even six years later it hurt as bad as it did the day she died. Carly knew she had to be strong for her family, but this was the one day she couldn't deal with the world. Mike always took

the boys for the day and she would disappear for the day. With no one around to watch her Carly wept. She cried for the young life Courtney lost, the lives she had touched, the children

she would never have.

Jason stood ten feet from Courtney's grave when he saw Carly approached it. Except for the day she was buried, this has been the closest he has been to her grave. He could barely

enter the cemetery, the pain was too much for him. His soul died the day the buried Courtney. He refuse to believe that she's really gone. He couldn't explain it and as impossible as it

sounds he knows in his heart that she's still alive. He could never get the imagine out of his of the day of her funeral. He wasn't sure if it was the grief but he swore he saw her. As much

as he wanted to deny it and wouldn't admit it to anyone he's very much still in love with her. From the looks Carly would give him, Jason knew Carly knew, but would never say anything.

After the funeral he shut down, and shut everybody else out. He started throwing himself more so into his work, taking dangerous risks. For once he didn't care if he lived or died. A week

after the funeral Sam McCall left, she finally understood that Jason could never love anyone after Courtney. Jason was relived the day he found her note and no trace of her. He thought he

could make himself love her, and was tired of pretending that he did. She was a cold, heartless bitch who cared about nothing but herself; the complete opposite of Courtney. He took one

last look at Carly crying at the grave and headed towards the docks.

* * *

Courtney jumped as she walked into her room and saw Aidan sitting on her bed. He made no comment about her morning activities. Everyone to his concern thinks that Courtney

Matthews is dead, so he didn't worry about anyone discovering her true identity. "What do you want Aidan?" Courtney snapped at him. She didn't like when he was waiting for her, it

always meant trouble. "I'm letting you know that this afternoon I'll be leaving for a business trip, and you'll be staying here." Aidan watched her for a reaction, which Courtney refused to

show. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but it will be for at least a few weeks. I'll be keeping tabs on you to make sure you're behaving." Aidan gave her his famous so you better not try

anything stupid grins. Courtney didn't even bother asking where he's going; she really didn't' care. She would have at least a few weeks of no Aidan. It was the best news she had in six

years. She stood there with no emotion when Aidan stood up and kissed her on her cheek. As she watched him leave the room she got the strangest chill through out her body.

* * *

Aidan looked out at the small port town as the pilot of the plane announced they were arriving in Port Charles.


End file.
